overturefandomcom-20200214-history
King Bukoski VII
King Albert Bukoski VII was the king of Harracktor and son of King Bukoski VI. King Albert Bukoski VII was a pivotal character in Overture 3. Background Albert VII was meant to be the heir, he knew from the first day he could comprehend that fact that he would lead a grand Kingdom. As a child he was taught that which Phudas Herra taught his followers and seemed to know enough to be a priest himself. Not only was he taught the teaching of Phudas Herra, but he learned how to rule a Kingdom and to lead it into succesful battles by his tutors. - However, some of these teachings would never come into play because of his seeminly "totalitarian" ruling strategies. At the young age of 15, his father died and he was thrust into power where Overture III begins. Overture 3 As soon as he became king, Albert would make a mistake. King Malcolm Blackheart of Carnetrada goaded him into signing a treaty without reading the fine text, for it would allow Carnetradians and pirates of the Red Howl to enter the Kingdom of Harracktor. During a feast in celebration of his coronation, King Bukoski narrowly avoided death when it was found a meal intended for him had been poisoned. When Captain Tripps stole gold from Xanadu castle, Bukoski ordered that it be recovered. While his men were away trying to get the gold back, Albert would be kidnapped by none other than Tripps himself. King Bukoski would be rescued by his men and Albert would take a long sabbatical in his summer palace. King Bukoski would have a child with Talia Truemon named Felicity. Bukoski would disown the child and abandon the women. King Bukoski would then marry Lady Anne of Naturelles who would give birth to Prince James. When Halim Laft and the dwarven rebellion took over Harlequin , Bukoski would order that it be taken back. When Ravencaster escaped Vankila Saari, Bukoski demanded he be found and slaughtered. When Ravencaster took over his castle, Bukoski and his guard confronted Ravencaster in the throne room. Unbeknownst to Bukoski and his men, Ravencaster had enchanted the room leaving it so the guards could not stop Ravencaster from killing Bukoski. When Ravencaster was moments away from killing Bukoski, he would die of old age. The king had narrowly beat death once more. When a plague struck Xanadu, Bukoski would be one of the first to catch it. Bukoski was not so lucky this time, as when the cure was mere minutes away from him, he perished in bed. Bukoski's body would be stolen from its grave and used to house Artheemius Lyeench. Bukoski's body would serve Artheemius until it was beheaded by the Sacred Sword and vanished into dust. Personality Being seperated from his father as a child, Bukoski seems to be a bit isolated. He tended to keep to himself in the quarters of his castle minding his own. Not to mention he can be a bit moody largely because of his pains surrounding a hernia - thought to have been because of stress. Overall, he was a good man but the attitudes of the people of Harracktor are mixed. While those close to him liked him, others did not, it could be because of the many executions in his lifetime, including that of Talia Truemon The Innocent. Legacy King Bukoski lead the Kingdom of Harracktor through some of its most troubled times. While not the best of kings of Harracktor, he did what he had to do. King Bukoski has one living child, Felicity Truemon. Notable: Best friend is Arnold Layne, a lord. Category:Characters Category:Overture 3